finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XII stats
The following is a list of stats in Final Fantasy XII. List of stats Level The party members' level is increased by gaining EXP and boosts HP, MP, Strength, Magick Power, Vitality and Speed. Enemies have levels and some enemies can boost their level. HP HP is the unit's health. At 0 HP a party member is knocked out. The display for HP is capped at 9,999, but the game keeps track of numbers higher than that. HP can be increased mostly by light armor, accessories, and is doubled by the Bubble status. Some HP is gained per level, but a large proportion, especially at lower levels, comes from the licenses that increase HP by static amounts; the number of these licenses available varies for each job. The maximum total bonus is 3,035 HP and can only be attained by the Monk job, or combinations of Bushi with other jobs. MP MP determines the amount of spells a unit can cast. MP is drained by casting spells, but moving around gains it back. Several licenses reduce MP costs and allow MP to be restored in other ways. In the original version, it also makes up various Mist gauges used in Quickenings and Esper summons; obtaining the licenses for Quickenings and Espers also adds a new Mist gauge, which after the second Mist gauge doubles MP, and at the third, triples it. MP can also be increased by accessories and mystic armor. This is replaced by Mist in the Zodiac versions. The Turtleshell Choker accessory makes the wearer expend gil instead of MP for spell-casting. Equipping the Dawn Shard as an accessory drops the character's MP to zero, and in the Zodiac versions, prevents the player's Mist Gauge from rising. Various enemies have Half MP and 0 MP augments to cut down on their MP use. Espers don't use MP, so the player can freely syphon their stock when summoning them. The characters' MP growth on leveling up is randomized. The Max MP is determined by the following formula: :MAX MP = (Base MP + Sum of MP Bonus up to this level) x MP Modifier * Base = Base value. Different characters have different Base values. * Bonus = Each level comes with its own Min and Max Bonus. The game randomly picks a Bonus within the Min and Max range when the character levels up. All characters share the same bonus table. * Modifier = Different characters have different modifiers. The modifier represents the "growth rate". The sum of characters' MP bonus on leveling up is randomized. On levels 1-10 the characters receive between 3-5 MP when they advance a level. Between levels 11-29 the MP gain is between 4-7, between levels 30-43 the MP gain is between 5-9, which is the peak. After level 43 the MP gain begins to dwindle, gaining 4-7 MP on level up between levels 44-60, 3-5 between levels 61-80, 2-3 MP between levels 81-90, and only 1 MP on level up above the level 90. The MP bonuses have equal chances to be picked at random within its pool when the character levels up. The MP bonus growth can be described with the following equation: :MP Bonus Growth = Min MP Bonus + Random~ (Min MP Bonus-1) The game has an invisible break MP limit, as MP is not capped at 999, despite 999 being the highest number displayed on screen. This has little advantages, however, as the means to push the MP much past the limit are limited, and in the original version when using Quickenings or summoning Espers, the player uses MP bars rather than individual points. Mist Mist is part of Mist gauges and separate from MP only in the Zodiac versions, and is used in Quickenings and Esper summons. EXP EXP is earned by killing enemies in battle, and increases the Level of a character. EXP is received by all characters, including guests, in the current party not in KO, Stone or X-Zone status. EXP gained can be doubled by equipping the Embroidered Tippet LP LP is spent on the License Board to unlock licenses, which allows the character to equip new equipment, use new Quickenings, summon new Espers and gains support abilities. LP is earned by killing enemies, but all characters earn LP, not just those in the party. The Golden Amulet doubles LP earned when equipped. CP Clan Points are earned by defeating enemies, with Marks typically being worth more Clan Points than normal foes. The total amount of Clan Points the party has determines their Clan Rank, allowing them to purchase more advanced equipment from the clan shop as they defeat more Marks and increase in standing. Montblanc also gives the player minor rewards for increasing his or her rank. Attack Power Attack Power determines the damage dealt by units, and is based on their weapon equipped. In determining physical damage output, Attack Power is the most important stat, as it appears in all the different damage calculations for all weapons. : DMG = Power * Random(1~1.125) - Defense * Additional "Additional" refers to the additional weapon calculation usually involves two different stats of the attacker. In the case of guns, this equation is simply squared and Attack Power is the only stat of the attacker that factors into the equation. The Bravery status increases attack damage by 130%, but this factors into the equation afterwards and does not directly increase the Attack Power. Defense Defense reduces physical damage taken. Magick Resist Magick Resist reduces magickal damage taken. It also reduces damage from poles. Evade Provides a chance to block or parry attacks, which causes them to deal no damage. Most forms of armor increase Evade. Magick Evade Provides a chance to block magick, which causes it to deal no damage. Many forms of head and shield armor increase Evade. Strength Strength appears in the damage formulas for most weapons, and is increased by a lot of armor. Each Battle Lore license gives +1 Strength; the maximum bonus of +16 Strength is nearly three times greater than the difference between the highest-strength character and the lowest-strength character at level 99. It appears in damage formula for swords, daggers (with Speed), axes and hammers (with Vitality), greatswords, katanas (with Magick Power), ninja swords (with Speed), spears, poles, rods, staves (with Magick Power), bows (with Speed), crossbows, and hand-bombs (with Vitality). Magick Power Magick Power affects damage dealt by magick attacks and physical attacks by the Mace weapon. Katana and Staff damage is affected by Magick Power, but not as much as Strength. Magick Power is increased by some armor; mostly Mystic Armor. Each Magick Lore license gives +1 Magick; the maximum bonus of +16 Magick is over three times greater than the difference between the highest-magick character and the lowest-magick character at level 99. The formula for magick damage is as follows: DMG = \times RANDOM(1\sim 1.125) - Magick Resist \times + Magick Power \times (Lv+Magick Power)/256) Vitality Vitality affects the duration of statuses. Negative statuses are reduced in duration while positive statuses are increased. It can be increased by various armor. Vitality also adds to the damage formulas for axes and hammers and hand-bombs, both also with Strength. The following lists statuses affected by Vitality: Speed Speed alters the rate at which the ATB gauge of the unit fills up. It can be increased by various armor. Speed also adds to the damage of daggers, ninja swords and bows, all also with Strength. Character stat growth ''Final Fantasy XII'' original release The following is the stat growth of characters in the original release. HP MP Strength Magick Power Vitality Speed ''Zodiac'' versions The following is the stat growth of characters in the Zodiac versions. HP MP Strength Magick Power Vitality Speed References Category:Stats in Final Fantasy XII Category:Stat lists